La Niebla no es infalible
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Cuando la Niebla desaparece todos pueden ver quién es Percy en realidad. Los mortales descubren que aquel chico problemático no es quién parecía -y decía- ser. En realidad, es mucho más que eso.
1. I

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

_**La Niebla no es infalible**_

* * *

_**I**_

_**PERCY**_

Los helicópteros revoloteaban como moscas alrededor de Manhattan. Los periodistas miraban con ojos ávidos la tormenta que se desarrollaba solamente en un diametro de unos veinte metros y tenía como centro nada más y nada menos que al majestuoso Empire States.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, caía una lluvia torrencial que, casualmente, no mojaba al chico.

La atravesó con su espada, convirtiendola en polvo dorado. Otra dracenae se lanzó hacia él con furia. Genial. Simplemente genial. Esquivó los rasguños y puñetazos letales con admirable maestría, intentando al mismo tiempo atravesarla con la espada. Una flecha se clavó en el cuello de la criatura, que también se desintegró, quedando solo el montocito de polvo en el suelo.

-¡Gracias!- le gritó a un hijo de Apolo, quien solo levantó el pulgar en su dirección.

Se volteó rapidamente para encararse con un perro del infierno -por desgracia tan _pequeño_ como la señorita O'Leary- que le ladró con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre él. El monstruo esquivaba los golpes de espada y el muchacho evitaba ser devorado.

Hacía una temporada que no había tenido que pelear con tantos monstruos a la vez. Todo el campamento estaba allí. No estaba muy seguro de la razón por la cual esto había llegado a ese nivel pero...De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si que la sabía.

Era una historia que no le apatecía recordar en ese momento, pero digamos que había incluído un jet-ski, un vestido de color violeta, una cantidad considerable de plumas y algunos moretones particularmente dolorosos, varios de ellos en lugares que no suelen ser mostrados al público.

Volviendo al asunto del perro del infierno que quería comerselo como tentempié, la pelea no estaba resultanto precisamente facil. Ese animal parecía no querer descansar hasta tenerlo en su estomago o algún otro lugar igual de desagradable.

Tratando de concentrarse, pensó en la fuente mas cercana. Imaginó las ondas formandose sobre la superficie clara y sintió el familiar retorcijón en el estomago. El perro del infierno se vió envuelto en un torbellino de agua, para después caer al suelo y ser atravesado de lado a lado por_ Anuklusmos._

Los mortales veín la escena con caras de puro pánico. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaban viendo pero sin duda era aterrador.

De repente, una voz profunda balbuceando unos sonidos extraños pareció surgir de todas partes, para luego extinguirse, dejando a los semidioses un tanto confusos.

El momentáneo y relativo silencio que siguió a la desaparición de aquella voz fue roto por un grito que venía de un grupo de mortales que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero que demonios...- tartamudeaba un hombre de mediana edad que miraba con estupefacción la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Percy lo supo. Y todos lo supieron. Podían verlos. Estaban completamente expuestos a las cámaras parpadeantes y a las miradas estáticas

La Niebla había desaparecido.


	2. II

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._  
_

* * *

**_II_**

**_PERCY_**

_Oh mierda. _Perfecto, era el fin. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Y ahora que se suponía que-

-¡OIGAN! ¡USTEDES!-

_Mierda_

Percy, junto con los demás campistas vestidos con armaduras griegas, se volteó con parsimonia hacia la voz. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con el pánico contenido.

-¿Si?- preguntó con fingida calma, como portavoz de los semidioses.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS SE IGNIFICA ESTO?!

Aquel sujeto le recordaba desagradablemente a su antiguo padrino Gabe. Era igual de gritón, sudoroso y con cara de amargado.

No tuvo tiempo de responderle insolemtemente, uno de los montruos, al parecer especialmente agresivo, saltó sobre el hombre y le desgarró el cuello.

Aquello fue como un detonante. Se desató un caos francamente dificil de describir. Un torbellino de brazos piernas, escamas, garras, lanzas, espadas, pelo, flechas, bueno, en fin, ya se imaginan.

Gruñidos, gemidos, gritos, aullidos y algunos otros sonidos chirriantes provenían del revoltijo. Todo bajo las miradas atentas y asustadas de los indefensos mortales.

Bueno, no es que el Gabe II le hubiera parecido particularmente encantador o le hubiera dolido su muerte, aquel desconocido perecía realmente antipático y tan agradable como jugar al "duelo de miradas" con Medusa. Si, así de agradable.

Pero de ahí a ver como lo asesinaban a sangre fría y quedarse brazos cruzados había una larga brecha.

Tras haber enviado a los montruitos salvos y sanos otra vez a las profundidades del Tártaro, con la esperanza de que los muy malditos no volvieran tan pronto,_ tal vez en un milenio o dos, _los sudorosos y agotados semidioses encararon al público mortal, y , por que no, tal vez incluso al inmortal. Por muy omnipotentes que fueran los Dioses esperaba que en el Olimpo aún ignoraran la situación porque si no era el caso, lo mas probable es que estuvieran fritos, y de paso ahogados, mutilados, electrocutados, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Al parecer tanto las personas allí reunidas, las cámaras de televisión -_malditas sean las cámaras de televisión y sus periodistas correspondientes- _esperaban una respuesta.

Siendo empujado levemente por Annabeth y reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, Percy abrió la boca.


	3. III

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan

* * *

_**III**_

_**ANNABETH**_

-Sí, bien. Pues...solo es... De acuerdo. Nosotros solo, lo que quiero decir es que, qu-

-Suficiente Sesos de Alga- lo cortó su novia-. Lo que Perseus aquí presente quiere decir de manera muy elocuente es que les agradeceríamos que guardaran la calma y-

_-¡Jefe! ¿Cómo está?-_

-Eh, hola Blackjack. ¿Cómo va todo?- respondió el pelinegro con voz resignada.

Una sola palabra. _Fantástico._ Lo único que le faltaba a Annabeth en ese momento era un caballo alado aterrizando junto los muy aterrorizados mortales.

Los semidioses ya no sabían en dónde meterse. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos y no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar con toda la atención. Los humanos normales por lo general los ignoraban como a cualquier otro adolescente que se paseaba por ahí y si llevaban armaduras y perseguían o estaban siendo perseguidos por un monstruo algo…_voluminoso_, la Niebla simplemente los ocultaba de los ojos de los mortales.

_Maldita voz misteriosa y poco conveniente._ El universo tenía alguna especie de obsesión con joderles la vida al menos una vez al mes.

Las personas que los rodeaban- o las que los veían a larga distancia, -maldita sea la televisión- ya debían estarse convenciendo de que eran un montón de lunáticos.

Y es que su novio no ayudaba mucho a disolver esa impresión. La chica rubia contemplaba como el muchacho mantenía una distendida conversación con Blackjack-el-terror-de-las-donas, que hacía que pareciera hablando solo o, no menos extraño, hablándole a un condenado caballo.

Tenían que hablar con los Dioses. Que no los hubieran matado ya, era sin duda una buena señal.

Debido a su buena suerte, y haciéndoles más fácil la entrada al Olimpo -viva el sarcasmo- un grupo de policías bloqueaban las entradas al edificio y realmente no estaba de humor para pelear con mortales, sin contar que aquello los metería en muchos problemas.

En un repentino ataque de inspiración, le pidió a Percy que le prestara a Blackjack a una campista de Némesis- Mina o algo así y de unos trece años-. El pelinegro aceptó a regañadientes y pronto lo único que se podía verse en el cielo era una macha deforme de color negro.

Los periodistas seguían pululando a su alrededor y los espectadores continuaban exhibiendo sus ojos fuera de las órbitas. _Nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes, lo de siempre. _

Se volteó hacía sus aparentemente asustados amigos. Leo hacía gestos nerviosos con las manos, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil, Jason y Pipper se miraban entre sí con gesto preocupado, Frank y Hazel conversaban en voz baja haciendo aspavientos con las manos, y Percy, bueno, era Percy.

Los empleados de los noticieros se removían ansiosos frente a ellos- no podía vislumbrar a los que estaban en los helicópteros pero suponía que tenían la misma expresión de anhelo, la cara de he-visto-una-noticia-jugosa-que-hará-temblar-al-mundo-viva-yo. Al parecer todos aquellos reporteros requerían algo de información inmediata para su encantador programa al vivo. _Que se fueran al Hades._

Blackjack aterrizó junto a su amo con bastante elegancia y de su lomo bajó la chica algo pálida y temblorosa.

\- Los Dioses, bueno…tuve algunos problemas al entrar pero...yo...Los Dioses están preocupados, ellos, al parecer hace mucho que no ven a la Diosa de la magia...No sé si-

-¿Hécate? ¿Desapareció?- exclamó alarmada la hija de Atenea, interrumpiendo la explicación.

\- ¡No! Bueno, sí. Es decir, no lo sé. Es que...no están seguros de que esté desaparecida. Yo...Simplemente no la han visto. -¿Tal vez decidió tomarse unas vacaciones?- medio preguntó esperanzadamente.

\- Pues… no lo creo. De todas formas gracias. No te preocupes... ¿Mina?-

-Sí, yo…bueno, suerte-. Y se fue a murmurar con algunos chicos de su propia cabaña.

Decir que Annabeth estaba preocupada era poco. Ella recordaba que Hécate era descendente directa de la generación de los Titanes y por lo tanto, muy poderosa. Si alguien había sido capaz de lastimarla o forzarla a hacer desaparecer la Niebla…no quería ni imaginar de qué se trataba. Había tenido suficiente por toda una vida con Cronos y luego con Gaia, otra situación de ese tipo sería demasiado para la mayoría y probablemente ella también se incluyera en ese grupo.

También estaba la opción de que la Diosa hubiera decidido que sería divertido ver como los mortales corrían de un lado para otro con caras de susto o se hubiera cambiado de bando de un momento para otro, usando la estrategia de crear caos y confusión a niveles titánicos -literalmente-.

No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la más aterradora.


	4. IV

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

_**IV**_

_**ANNABETH**_

Había que agregar que Lady Hécate solía cambiar de bando más frecuentemente de lo que se considera recomendable.

Si la diosa había decidido desvanecer la Niebla por voluntad propia, para desequilibrar solo un poco el orden de las cosas, pues ella misma iba a asegurarse de que recibiera un golpe en su majestuosa nariz –o narices-. Con algo de suerte sus bromas futuras tendrían una menor _magnitud_.

Si la habían forzado, comenzaría por estrellar su cabeza contra una pared de concreto, justo antes de pensar en un plan para evitar la destrucción de…bueno, de todo.

-¡Fenómenos!

-¿Ese caballo tiene alas?

-Debe ser una de esas campañas juveniles que...-

Las voces se entremezclaban, parecía que los mortales por fin habían superado su mutismo. Se acercaban hacia ellos, rodeándolos insistentemente.

-¡Percy!- chilló Leo.

Vio de reojo como su novio entrecerraba los ojos y levantaba las manos sutilmente.

Se formó una ola furiosa que los separó de la multitud, quién había apagado sus gritos. Algunos de ellos miraban estupefactos los restos de una fuente blanca, que había quedado destruida. Sin embargo, ninguno se movía.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hazel con voz firme.

-¿Los asustamos? Tal vez así se vayan- sugirió Jason.

-¿Cómo?- objetó Annabeth irritada.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde encontrar a Di Angelo?

Las miradas de los semidioses se clavaron en Frank.

-¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que es aterrador.

-Bien- suspiró Hazel resignada- no es la mejor opción, per-

-¿Y si corremos?- inquirió Pipper.

-Tendríamos que herirlos, no nos dejarían marchar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero, como hablamos con Nico?

-¿Qué podría hacer él?

-Y yo que sé, invocar a un ejército de zombis.

-¿Le envió un mensaje de Iris?

-No lo sé, Leo- dudaba Jason-. En realidad no le agrada demasiado que-

-Ya, claro, pero no es como si tuviéramos opción.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos. ¿Alguien tiene un dracma de oro?

Jake Mason, de la cabina de Hefestus, levantó su armadura y sacó con dificultad una moneda dorada.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, Jake.


	5. V

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

**_LEO_**

Leo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, sentía que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al ofrecerse a hablarle. Ese chico siempre le había puesto los pelos de punta.

-¿QUÉ?

-H-hola Nico.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Valdez?

-Bueno, yo…la Niebla ha desaparecido y queríamos...-

-Sí, lo noté.

-¿De veras? ¿Dónde estás?

-En...en Alemania. ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto, Valdez? ¿Sabes algo?

-N-no

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa aterradora.

-S-si

-¿Podrías para de responder con monosílabos?- dijo algo irritado.

-Por supuesto- contestó el hijo de Hefestos rápidamente.

-Hey, Nico- habló Frank.

-Zhang- saludó el pelinegro cortésmente.

-Queríamos saber si podrías… ¿venir?

El rey de los fantasmas alzó una ceja.

-Necesitamos tu…eh…ayuda.

El chico les lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Por favor Nico- le pidió su hermana con voz suplicante.

-Está bien- suspiró resignado- dime donde están.

-Gracias-dijo aliviada- Junto al Empire States.

-Bien- volvió a suspirar.

Y el mensaje de Iris se desvaneció.

-¡AH!- se oyó la voz de una chica, seguida por varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos sonidos estrangulados.

-¿¡Como demonios hiciste eso, chico?!

_Magnifico_. Nico di Angelo se había materializado entre la multitud. Y parecía molesto.

-¿No creen que olvidaron comentar algo importante?- gruñó entre dientes al llegar junto a los otros semidioses después de abrirse paso a empujones.

\- Tal vez- respondió en voz baja Jason.

-¿¡Tal vez?!

Varios retrocedieron algo asustados. El chico rodó los ojos y les espetó burlonamente.

-Si,_ tal vez_, debieron haberme avisado que necesitaban ayuda con los _mortales_.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por los mort…olvídalo- reiteró el hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- inquirió Leo.

-¿¡Qué se supone que quieren que haga?!

-Ah, eso.

-Sí, _eso_.

-¿Podrías... convocar un ejército de zombis?

-¿Un _qué_?-

-Un ejército de zomb-

-¡Si, si está bien! Pero, ¿por qué, en nombre del Hades, quieren un _ejército de zombis_?

-Para…asustar a los mortales y...-

_-¿Estás bromeando?_

-¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?- interrumpió Jason.

-Bien- suspiró Nico derrotado- ¿Qué quieres que hagan?

-¿Quiénes?

Nico parecía a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared.

-Pues los zombis, imbécil. ¿No era lo que querían?

-Oh, claro, si… ¿Puedes hacer que avancen?

-¿Solo eso?

-Si-

-Bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los mortales huían aterrorizados, pero aunque ahora guardaban una distancia prudente, seguían allí. Perecían haber descubierto que en realidad los cadáveres no tenían intención de atacarlos.

Las cámaras y diversos reporteros, seguían planeando sobre la escena. De un momento a otro, los esqueletos desaparecieron. Todos observaron a Nico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó- Era obvio que no iba a funcionar.

-Pudo haber funcionado- objetó una campista de la cabaña de Deméter, quién se encogió cuando la mirada del hijo del Dios de los Muertos se posó sobre ella.

-Es cierto, pero no lo hizo- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué tu no podías teletransportarte o algo? ¿No podrías llevarnos contigo? – preguntó otro chico de la cabaña de Deméter.

Nico sonrió sardónicamente.

\- "¿_Qué tu no podías teletransportarte o algo_?"- imitó con voz chillona- No, no puedo _teletransportarme_. Puedo viajar por las sombras, si es a lo que te refieres. Y no, no podría llevarlos conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no?- reclamó uno de los chicos de Ares.

-Porque- respondió calmadamente el muchacho con voz fría- es imposible viajar con tantas personas.

En una esquina, Leo cuchicheaba junto a Annabeth.

-Esperen-murmuró Leo-creo que…creo que tengo una idea.


End file.
